On-demand communication, such as push to talk, is more traditionally a method of communication using one-way or half-duplex communication connections. This is often the case even where the communication connection, which supports the communication is capable of providing two-way or full duplex support. In many instances, on-demand communications is closely related and/or includes walkie talkie type communication, where a signal initiator will begin a one-way uplink communication by actuating a user actuatable talk button, during which time a device will capture an audio signal received by a microphone and communicate the audio signal, to be somewhat instantly received by one or more remote devices (i.e. without requiring the user of the receiving device to affirmatively establish the communication channel by answering an incoming call).
Traditionally, while a user has actuated the user actuatable talk button, the device, which has the actuated talk button, has the floor and is precluded from receiving a communication. The one or more devices which are receiving the communication are precluded from initiating a signal for transmission within the context of the already established on-demand communication for as long as the original signal initiator continues to signal an intent to communicate, for example by continuing to hold the user actuated talk button.
In at least some instances including at least some push to talk implementations in a cellular radio environment, a subsequent signal initiator can only act as a source of an audio signal after the original signal initiator has released the talk button, and the initial communication connection has been terminated and/or a new connection has been established. This generally results in a new communication connection, being freshly established whenever a new signal initiator is attempting to act as a source of a signal to be communicated to the one or more other devices.
However, there may be instances, where it is desirable for a second signal initiator to be able to respond to the first signal initiator or another member in the established group before the first signal initiator has released the talk button. Furthermore it may be desirable from a network efficiency and/or delay standpoint to enable a second signal initiator to initiate a responding communication without tearing down the initial communication connection and/or reestablishing a subsequent connection. Still further, it may be desirable to allow a second signal initiator to talk over a first signal initiator.
As a result, the present inventors have recognized that it would be beneficial to develop an on-demand communication, which includes multiple signal initiators, each capable of supplying a signal, which are virtually simultaneously conveyed as part of a common communication.